Forgotten Memoirs
by RollOnFriday
Summary: Set many years in the future, Parker Booth discovers the memoirs of Temperance Brennan and re-lives the life she and Booth spent together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. Not me.  
This will probably be a multi-chaptered fic. A BIG thank you to Fly, who somehow convinced me to post this and answered the 20 odd questions I had. I appreciate it.**

**  
Summary: Set many years in the future, Parker Booth discovers the memoirs of Temperance Brennan and re-lives the life she and Booth spent together.**

_The word 'forever' has such a captivating meaning. Many people yearn for things that never end, whether it is life, money or good health. In reality, forever holds little meaning. Good health frails along with age, people leave the world as suddenly as they enter it, and money won't do you much good without good health and life. Numbers can be infinite. Each thing we do has infinite effects. But above all, there is one thing that will last for all eternity._

A lone tree branch crashed into the window in front of her, bringing her out of her reverie. Small shards of glass fell onto the notebook, a piece slightly scratching her hand.

"Tempe! Come on, we need to hurry. The storm's getting worse." His voice echoed up the stairs and into each room. It was an old building, set between a small woodland and a riverbank, somewhere only found in fiction. Many of the rooms were wooden, damp, and in desperate need for repair. The house seemed a lot emptier than it used to be, the remaining lively atmosphere seemingly wasted on the solitary resident.

The door creaked open revealing a man in his late thirties. His dark blonde hair framed his slightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. He was slightly taller than she, and carried all the qualities of his father. He walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. His skin felt rough against her skin.

"Parker"

"The storm's gonna hit here soon. Let's get you a bag packed." He moved away from her and opened the wardrobe. She had yet to move when he pulled out a bag and dropped it onto the hard, wooden floor.

"I can't go." He stopped unzipping the bag and turned back towards her.

"Temperance, look at me." The small hole in the window gave the room a light draft, sending slight shivers down her body. It was starting to get dark, and the window was the only means on light in the room. Her face was mostly covered in shadow, her once auburn hair now a contrasting grey. As she turned to him her piercing blue eyes spoke volumes to him. They were just as blue as when he had first seen them over thirty years ago, yet the ever present sparkle had faded in recent years. Her pale skin had aged, though the years had been kind to her, and her natural beauty stayed with her, expectedly to the grave.

"I know how much this place means to you, Tempe, I really do. But the storm is too dangerous. I cannot let you stay here," he reasoned with her.

"I simply cannot leave-"

"You will be killed!" His voice filled the room, bouncing off the walls in turn. After a while, still neither spoke, both contemplating the situation.

"Do you think that this is what he would have wanted?" He watched her as she considered what he had said, taking every point into account.

"I said I would be with him forever, Parker. I can't just leave everything we ever had for ruins!"

"Think about it. You've always been a very logical person, but Dad never was. Do you think that he meant it physically?"

"I will never forget anything about him. Not even his faults or his silly little quirks. I don't understand that," she told him.

"That's because some things are everlasting, even after death."

"You sound just like him, Parker"

_As her smile slowly faded, she let her thoughts and memories catch up with her. She couldn't help but feel the sadness as they pulled away in the car, leaving so much behind. But she knew that she wasn't wrong, and she shouldn't feel bad. She knew that above all, there is one thing that will last for all eternity, past all physically and mental possibilities.  
_

_  
This thing was love._

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to FOX, Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs.**

Thank you so much Monisse, ILUVHOUSE, fanHANNAH, ReadingRed, dr. tempe bones, ewriter and Hazmatt for the feedback!

It's time for a filler chapter boo. After this we can get on with the story, so here we go...

As he switched on the light, he realised that the task ahead was a lot more than he expected. The entire attic was stacked with cardboard boxes, each of which was covered in dust and spider's webs. He had been putting off the task for over a month, and had finally decided to get on with it.

The weather had started to turn, and soon a warm autumn morning became a brisk, winter afternoon. Stopping briefly for lunch, he worked his way around, careful not to fall through his daughter's bedroom ceiling. He felt as though he was travelling back through his life, finding his old music albums, photos and all of the baby stuff. He hopped across the safest looking floorboards and came square with a large box with the words, 'Mom and Dad', etched across the side in juvenile handwriting he identified as his younger brother's.

He had a very close relationship with all three of his siblings, even though they were only his half-brothers and sisters. He was almost eight years old when Sarah was born; five months after his mother had married Drew. Lauren was ten years younger than Parker, the first child to Seeley and Temperance Booth. Parker remembered how desperate he was to have a brother. He loved his sisters, and he loved being the older, protective brother. But he wanted more than anything a little brother to play sports with, and to talk to about worms and the best game console.

When Daniel Joseph Booth was born one year after Lauren, Parker wanted to cry with joy. Danny was energetic, lively, and the two became very close. Despite the age difference, they grew almost inseparable, even to this day.

Family meant a lot to him, and he recognised and embraced that fact. He was lucky enough to have two beautiful daughters and a wonderful wife. His father had died before either of his children had been born. They lost Temperance 5 years later, both children too young to remember much. Parker picked up the box and carried it down out of the attic.

"Girls, I have something to show you all!" Parker waited until his family joined him in the living room, the box sat in the middle of the room.

He ripped of the masking tape without delay, anxious to discover what his father and Temperance had kept stored away safely.

"Every thing in this box," Parker explained while carefully emptying its contents, "belonged to my father and his wife."

His eldest daughter, Grace, was now sixteen and would be starting her first year of college next month. Jasmine had just turned thirteen and had a very close relationship with her elder sister, most likely by having a lot in common. They were very literate children, both exceeding expectations in English Literature and English Language. Both took a great interest in their grandparents, hoping to get a greater insight into how their ancestors lived and what they were like. They had great imagination and both wish to become writers of some kind.

As Parker pulled each item out of the box he studied them carefully, figuring out exactly what it was. He would then pass the item around the room while sharing a funny anecdote or explaining its significance. A lot of the box's contents were photographs, few framed, and each date, location and occasion written on the reverse.

He pulled out photo frames, passports and driving licences, paintings from when himself and his siblings were young, the wedding certificate, an old Bible and many more treasured items. Parker picked up a thick wad of paper, bound at the side, resembling a manuscrïpt. Printed across the front were simply the words, 'Temperance Brennan'. As Parker first flicked through the pages he thought he was reading a diary.

"These are Tempe's memoirs," he voiced out loud.

"Umm, Honey? I don't think that we should read that."

He had been married to Jade for eighteen years, their love keeping them together through the bad times, and providing them with all the good memories they share. One key to the success in their long relationship is vast trust and understanding.

"Don't you see, Park," she began off of his bemused look. "This is an account of her entire life. It's too personal for anyone to read."

"Do you think that she'd write it if she didn't want it to be read? This could be a way of sharing her and Dad's life with the kids," he countered.

"No. I can't let you. I'm sorry, everyone, but this," she said, taking the memoirs from Parker, "is going away."

She collected everything they had gotten out and sealed the box once again. The box went back up into the attic, forgotten by a few days later. However, Parker couldn't stop thinking about the memoirs. This could be the only way to show his daughters about their grandparents' lives. Also, it was a great chance to see his lives, and the lives of those around him, from another perspective.

Normally, he would never dream of going against what Jade had asked him. Jade and the kids meant the world to him, and he wouldn't do even the littlest thing that could lead them to think otherwise. But this opportunity was too good to pass up.

While they were busy preparing dinner, Parker snuck up into the attic, grabbed the memoirs and hid them in his work briefcase. He loved Jade with all of his heart, but Grace and Jasmine had wanted to know about their grandparents for too long. Parker felt like he was a bad father, and an even worse son, because he couldn't give them all the information that they asked for.

He hated lying, but it was a price he was willing to pay.

**If I tried to sit down and pick out some names then it would have taken me hours. So, I picked some from the most popular baby names according to ******

This is where I say please, tell me how I can improve, point out mistakes or tell me your honest opinion! Thank you for reading!


End file.
